Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Animals Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Look At Our Big ABC Book! *Sprinkles: Do You Know The ABC Song? *Blue: Sing It With Us! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: Ready? *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! *(Song Ends) *Blue and Sprinkles: Yay! *Sprinkles: Great Singing! *Blue: That's The Alphabet!, Hey!, Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Have An Animal Alphabet In Our ABC Book! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Have You're Big ABC Animals Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Animals, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(Book Rumbles) *Sprinkles: Woah!, The Book Is Shaking! *(Book Opens) *Little Bill: Hey!, An Armadillo Jumped Out Of The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Come Inside The ABC Book!, All My Animal Friends Are Missing! *Pablo: Uh-Oh!, They Are All Gone! *Little Bear: Pablo? *Pablo: Everybody, Stay Calm! *Oswald: Pablo? *Pablo: Oh No! *Blue: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Steve: We Need To Skidoo In The Book! *Pablo: Oh! *Steve: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The ABC Book!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Armadillo Skidooing Into The ABC Book) *Ruby: Wow!, We're In The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Look!, There's The A Page! *Bob: This Is Where The Armadillo Lives! *Armadillo: Right, Bob!, But My Friend The Ant Is Missing! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant Is Gone! *Armadillo: And None Of The Other Animals Are At Their Letters Either!, All Amigos Are Gone!, They All Alone!, (Crying) *Blue: Oh!, Don't Cry, Armadillo!, Will Help You! *Armadillo: You Will? *Maggie: Yeah! *Armadillo: Yay *Blue: Hey!, Guess What! *Kipper: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: I Think I Could Find An Animal! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Franklin: What Animal Do You Want To Find? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and Nick Jr Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Animal Blue Could Find *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Tyrone: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find The Animals? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Tuck: The Map! *Blue: The Map!, Right! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts